1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to software and more particularly to software directed to business applications.
2. Description of Related Art
A business software user typically has responsibility for a limited set of business objects that contain relevant business data (e.g., accounting data for accounting applications). However, identifiers for these relevant business objects may need to be entered manually when the user executes a corresponding business application. This results in processes that are inefficient and error prone. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and related systems that implement a working context that includes relevant business objects for business applications.